


Left or Right.

by IvanhoeLlewellyn



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bottom Ben Solo, Bottom Kylo Ren, I will never translate this to english sorry, It's been 84 years since the last time I wrote something, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nice Hux, Spanking, They take care of each other with pumpkin spice lattes, Top Armitage Hux, alternative universe, this is garbage
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8180618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvanhoeLlewellyn/pseuds/IvanhoeLlewellyn





	

  
Un colpo secco, preciso, impeccabile, ed il suono dello schiaffo risuona per tutta la stanza. La pervade interamente, correndo giù dal letto fino alle pareti su cui si arrampica prima di ritornare indietro alle loro orecchie.  
Il bruciore che nasce sulla pelle è soltanto superficiale, per ora, e Ben sa che non sarà l'unico schiaffo che riceverà, altrimenti di certo non si sarebbe prestato.  
D'altro canto è stato lui, tempo fa, a proporre per primo. Ne sentiva un bisogno viscerale, come ora del resto, ora che se ne sta a carponi sul materasso, reggendosi su mani e ginocchia, la camera bollente e una luce fioca proveniente dalla lampada accesa sul comodino.  
Hux, dietro di lui, in piedi, rimira l'impronta della propria mano rimasta impressa sulla pelle, aspetta che si colorisca bene prima di assestare un altro colpo, si assicura che il moro si goda la tranquillità di quel pizzicore prima di passare alle maniere forti.  
Cosa che comunque non richiede molto.

"Hai _dimenticato_ come si fa?"

La voce di Ben gli giunge come sempre condita da quel velo di ironia che usa solo quando vuole provocarlo, naturalmente, ed entrambi sanno che Hux cederà alla tentazione, sebbene la cosa lo renderà meno severo di quel che sperava. Pensa sempre che riuscirà a mantenere il personaggio per tutto il tempo, ed invece la maggior parte delle volte finisce col cedere ad una vaga dolcezza di sottofondo, quella che gli impedisce di essere troppo rigido. Quella che lascia correre impunite certe iniziative di Ben.

"Il solito impaziente."

Ed eccolo, il secondo schiaffo, tirato con decisione esattamente nello stesso punto di prima.  
Questa volta non glieli farà contare, ha in mente qualcosa di leggermente diverso.

"Destra o sinistra?" gli chiede "Scegli." dice.

"Destra." risponde Ben.

Ed Hux carica la mano sinistra, calandola poi sulla natica sinistra dell'altro, a cui scappa un lamento sommesso a quel piccolo tradimento. Non oserà comunque interrompere.  


"Destra o sinistra?"  


"...Destra."  


Quindi ancora la mano sinistra cala, cadendo questa volta poco più su di prima. Il rumore che ne ricava è leggermente diverso, ma sempre squisito alle sue orecchie, ed apparentemente anche a quelle del moro visto che vede tremargli un poco le cosce, quasi lo può sentire mordersi le labbra.  


"Destra o sinistra?"  


"Sinistra" gli dice, questa volta, nel tentativo di vincere a quel gioco.  
Impossibile, ovviamente.  
La mano destra si occupa quindi di dispensare il colpo, e lo tira forte, senza preoccuparsi di quanto male deve fare. Hux sorride, ma Ben non può saperlo.  


"Destra o sinistra, Benjamin?"  


Un brivido intenso percorre evidentemente la schiena del ragazzo chinato, che sulle prime non accenna a rispondere, poi bisbiglia in maniera quasi impercettibile, dice 

"Sinistra."  


Non volendo continuare sul gioco dei contrari per questo turno Hux lo asseconda, e colpisce a sinistra. Certo però non si fa mancare un elemento di sorpresa, ossia che di schiaffi ne lascia quattro, in rapida sequenza, ed uno dopo l'altro producono suoni sempre più asciutti, andando ad arrossare ulteriormente la carne già stimolata.  
La domanda si ripete altre otto volte, e per altre otto volte Hux giocherella con la mente di Ben, attraendolo sempre nei suoi trabocchetti, rigirando le risposte a suo piacimento per far in modo di dare sempre più sculacciate del previsto.  
Quando si ritiene soddisfatto quasi ride, piegandosi in avanti verso Ben per raggiungere con le labbra la pelle di un rosso acceso. Bacia la curva alla base della sua schiena, risalendo poi la spina dorsale con la punta della lingua mentre si inginocchia a sua volta sul materasso, ritrovandosi a premere col bacino contro il fondoschiena del moro una volta che aderisce col petto alla sua pelle sudata.  
Con entrambe le mani carezza le sue natiche, sapendo bene che lo sfregare gli darà ulteriore piacere.  
Tuttavia, se Hux ha accettato, tempo fa, di sculacciarlo ogni quanto possibile, non l'ha fatto di certo solamente per Ben.  
Per cui, compiaciuto da tutti i piccoli sospiri e gemiti che riesce a reclamare anche solo con un leggero tocco di dita, si inumidisce le labbra e dice  


"Ora girati, Ben, e dimostrami quanto sei bravo _davvero_."

*****

Ben soffia sulla tazza che tiene stretta fra le mani, seduto sullo sgabello in cucina, con le ginocchia chiuse ed un maglione troppo largo addosso.  


"Non ci vuoi sopra la panna?" chiede il rosso.  


E l'altro in tutta risposta scuote la testa sorridendo con aria stanca, ma appagata, l'angolo delle labbra che compie un piccolo balzo verso l'alto.  
Hux scrolla le spalle e porta l'attenzione alla sua, di tazza, che poi porta alla bocca per sorseggiare il caffelatte bollente, mentre fa quei due passi che lo separano dal fidanzato. Per un momento si chiede come faccia ancora ad emozionarsi tanto per i piccoli gesti e sorrisi del ragazzo contro cui si appoggia, sperando non possa sentire quanto forte sta battendo il suo cuore.  
Annullata la distanza avvolge un braccio attorno alla sua vita, avvicinandosi per schioccargli un bacio sulle labbra che sanno di spezie.  


"Sei stato splendido."  


"Grazie, Armitage."


End file.
